Chazarowie
thumb|270px|Artystyczne przedstawienie jeźdźca chazarskiego lub huno - bułgarskiego odkryte w trakcie badań archeologicznych nad tzw. Skarbem pereszczepińskim Chazarowie znani także, jako Kozarowie, Chazarejczycy lub Chazarzy (z tureckiego - Hazarlar; z hebrajskiego - כוזרים [transkrypcja: Kuzarim]; z arabskiego - خزر [transkrypcja: Khazar); z ukraińskiego - Хозари [transkrypcja: Huzare], z rosyjskiego - Хазары [transkrypcja: Hazare]; z bułgarskiego - Хазарите [transkrypcja: Khazarite]; z jidysz - האָבן lub שבטים [transkrypcja: Kuzrim lub Khazarn]) - aktualnie całkowicie wymarły koczowniczy lud stepowy zróżnicowanego pochodzenia etnicznego, nie mniej z przeważającym turkijskim pierwiastkiem kulturowo-językowym znany w okresie wczesnego i pełnego średniowiecza, który wywodził się z Azji Wschodnio-centralnej, a z której został wyparty w II wieku naszej ery przenosząc się najprawdopodobniej nad Morze Kaspijskie, a stamtąd pod koniec IV wieku po Chrystusie wysunął się na południe napływając na północny Kaukaz skąd dokonywał dalszej ekspansji we wszystkich kierunkach geograficznych świata, lecz odtąd wyłącznie w sensie polityczno-terytorialnym, a nie etnicznym. Dziedziną etnografii zajmującą się pochodzeniem, kulturą, językiem, religią i państwowościom dawnych Chazarów - podobnie, jak innych ludów tureckich - jest turkologia. Po upadku kaganatu zachodniotureckiego wodzowie, a następnie kaganowie przewodzący Chazarom unicestwili w latach 663 - 668 n.e chanat Wielkobułgarski kładąc tym samym kres dominacji Onogurów na obszarze dzisiejszej południowej Ukrainy i południowo-zachodniej europejskiej części Rosji, aby w ciągu następnych dekad i wieków podporządkować współplemieńcom nadwołżańskich Barsilów, sarmackich Alanów, huńskich Sabirów, nadczarnomorską Czarną Bułgarię oraz państwo Kutigurów (Bułgarów wołżańsko-kamskich) zamieszkujących wspólnie ze Słowianami i Finami dolną część Powołża, a także koczujących wówczas na nizinie turańskiej Oguzów. W wyniku tych wszystkich podbojów plemię chazarskie stworzyło rozległe i wpływowe imperium znane w latach swej świetności, jako Kaganat chazarski lub ewentualnie Kaganat Chazarów. Chazarzy od czasu ustanowienia własnego państwa przez 302 lub 297 lat byli absolutnymi hegemonami na stepach europejskich i na Kaukazie. Owej nacji etnicznej udało się uzyskać również znaczne wpływy na Słowiańszczyźnie Wschodniej, gdzie 4 albo nawet i 5 plemion słowiańskich musiało płacić swym tureckim panom daninę. Potęga tego ludu została drastycznie zakończona w 965 roku za sprawą wareskiego najazdu ruskiego kniazia Światosława I z rodu Rurykowiczów, który unicestwił ważne państwowe ośrodki administracyjne i przyłączył do Rusi Kijowskiej miasto Tmutarakań - przyszłą stolicę jednego z licznych ruskich księstw oraz w wyniku inwazji od dawna wrogo nastawionych w stosunkowo Chazarów Pieczyngów, którzy podbili znaczną część upadłego imperium zakładając na uzyskanych ziemiach własny chanat. Z powodu owego splotu nieszczęść lud ten podzielił się na trzy grupy etniczne, z czego jedna całkowicie zanikła, a z pozostałych dwóch przypuszczalnie w późniejszym czasie wyodrębnili się współcześni Seklerzy i Krymczacy. Chazarowie zapisali się na zawsze w dziejach świata nie tylko za sprawą potężnego kaganatu stepowego, którego głównymi twórcami z resztą byli, ale również - a nawet zwłaszcza - jako jeden z nielicznych ludów nie posiadających żydowskiego pochodzenia, którego warstwy rządzące - przynajmniej formalnie - nawrócili się na judaizm, a w tym wypadku na jego karaimicką lub rabiniczną (talmudyczną). 'Etnonim' 'Występowanie' Za sprawą VI-wiecznego kronikarza łacińskiego Jordanesa znamy relacje Priskosa Panitesa - rzymskiego posła na dworze chana Attylii, który wzmiankował huńskie plemię Άκατζίροι, czyli greckie Akatziroi bądź łacińskie Akatziri, w którym doszukiwano się zniekształconego turkijskiego etnonimu Ak-Khazar (Biali Chazarowie). W tym wypadku Chazarzy byli znani pod tą nazwą od co najmniej V wieku n.e. Nie mniej jednak jest to tylko czysta spekulacja, a najprawdopodobniej etnonim "Chazarowie" i zbliżone terminy figurują początkowo dopiero w pisemnych źródłach persko-arabskich, chińskich i bizantyńskich pochodzących z okresu wczesnego średniowiecza, a dokładniej VII - VIII wieków naszej ery i odnoszą się do jednej z wielu koczowniczej nacji plemiennych zamieszkującej średniowieczną krainę historyczno-geograficzną - Barsilię, czyli dzisiejszy kaukaski Dagestan w Federacji Rosyjskiej. Grecki dziejopisarz z IX wieku - Teofan Wyznawca korzystał w Chronografii z greckiej formy Χάζαροι, której łacińska transkrypcja to Cházaroi w odniesieniu do zniszczenia Wielkiej Bułgarii przez Chazarów i ucieczki części Bułgarów na zachód. Z greckiej formuły korzystał też prawosławny duchowny kijowski Nestor, który w najstarszej staroruskiej kronice ,,Powieść minionych lat" wielokrotnie zaświadczył Chazarejczyków. Nie mniej nazwa plemienna Chazarów została spopularyzowana dopiero po ich rzekomej konwersji (a przynajmniej warstwy arystokratyczno-politycznej) na judaizm. Odtąd pojawia się ona przeważnie w dziełach muzułmańskich autorstwa perskich i arabskich historyków oraz geografów, ale w mniejszym stopniu także w chrześcijańskich i żydowskich źródłachMEDIEVAL QUOTES ABOUT KHAZAR JUDAISMGodło Ukrainy to godło chazarskie – tamga – gloria.tv: ,,W chwili obecnej nie znamy żadnego narodu pod niebem, gdzie chrześcijanie nie żyją. Albowiem żyją nawet w krainach Goga i Magoga - którzy są rasą Hunów i nazywani są Gazari (Chazarowie) ... Są obrzezani i przestrzegający wszystkich praw judaizmu. Bułgarzy, którzy są z tych samych siedmiu plemion Chazarowie, teraz są ochrzczeni chrześcijaństwo" - Chrystian z Stavelot (dzisiejsza Belgia), Expositio in Matthaeum Evangelistam; 864 rok n.e ,,Chazarowie i ich król są Żydami." - Ahmad ibn Fadlan w swoim dzienniku podróży; 922 rok n.e ,,W stolicy królestwa chazarskiego jest „siedmiu sędziów, dwóch z nich dla muzułmanów, dwóch dla Chazarów, którzy sądzą według prawa Tory, dwóch dla tamtejszych chrześcijan, których sądzą według Ewangelii, jeden z nich dla Słowian, Rusów i innych pogan, on sądzi według prawa pogańskiego, to znaczy według prawa rozumu" - Arabski historyk Masudi ,,Płukalnie złota" ,,Chazarowie to muzułmanie, chrześcijanie, żydzi i poganie. Żydzi stanowią mniejszość, muzułmanie i chrześcijanie to większość, jednakże car (tzn. kagan - dop. red.) i jego dworzanie to żydzi. Nie wolno wybrać na kagana osobę nie wyznającej do religii żydowskiej" - Perski geograf Istahri w ,,Księdze krajów" ,,Wszyscy Chazarowie są Żydami, ale zjudaizowali Judaizm się niedawno" - Ibn al-Faqih; 930 rok n.e ,,Jeden z Żydów podjął się nawrócenia Chazarów, złożonych z wielu narodów, którzy nawrócili się przez niego i przyłączyli się do jego religii, co stało się niedawno w dniach panowania Abbasydów ... Bo to był człowiek, który przybył osobiście do króla wielkiej rangi i bardzo odważnego ludu, i zostali nawróceni przez niego bez uciekania się do przemocy i miecza, i wzięli na siebie trudne obowiązki nakazane przez prawo Tory, takie jak obrzezanie, rytualne ablucje, mycie po wypuszczeniu nasienia, zakaz pracy w szabat i podczas świąt, zakaz jedzenia mięsa zabronionych zwierząt zgodnie z tą religią, i tak dalej." - Abd al-Jabbar ibn Muhammad al-Hamdani, Ustanowienie Dowodów na Proroctwo Naszego Mistrza Mahometa; 1009-1010 n.e ,,Ibn-al-Athir opowiada, jak za czasów Haruna z dynastii Abbasydów; panował w latach 786 - 809 n.e cesarz Bizancjum zmusił Żydów do emigracji. Przybyli do chazarskiego kraju, gdzie znaleźli inteligentną, ale niewykształconą rasę Chazarów i ofiarowali im swoją religię. Mieszkańcy uznali ją za lepszą od swojej i zaakceptowali ją." - Dimashqi; 1327 rok n.e Przy ocenianiu tych świadectw trzeba jednak brać pod uwagę, że przynajmniej część z wymienionych autorów mogła pomylić "prawdziwych" Chazarów z tureckojęzycznymi społecznościami żydowskimi na Krymie, jak Karaimi (którzy z resztą do dziś wywodzą swe pochodzenie od tureckich koczowników państwa chazarskiegohttp://www.karaimi.org/historia Karaimi.org - historia) czy Krymczacy przez podobieństwo językowe, kulturowe i w ogóle mieszkanie wewnątrz chazarskiego kaganatu. W X wieku n.e został napisany List do Chazarów, czyli korespondencja w języku hebrajskim między kaganem chazarskim Józefem, a nieoficjalnym żydowskim wezyrem emira Kordoby - Chasdajem ibn Szaprutem, który był zszokowany faktem, że istnieje w jego czasach jakieś nieżydowskie państwo, w którym religią oficjalną jest judaizm. Z tego samego wieku pochodzi Dokument Schechtera, czyli tekst anonimowego żyda chazarskiego opisującego nawrócenie się Chazarów (którzy tutaj wywodzili się od perskich i ormiańskich Żydów najpierw całkowicie sturczonych w Chazarów, których kagan Sabriel za namową żony przyjął na nowo judaizm; reszta tekstu zniszczona) na wiarę mojżeszową i walki z Rusinami. Chociaż obydwa źródła są ze sobą sprzeczne to w obu dokumentach pojawia się hebrajski odpowiednik ich etnonimu - Kuzarim (כוזרים), od którego pochodzi inny wariant nazwy plemiennej - rzadko stosowany termin "Kozarowie". 'Etymologia' Pochodzenie etnonimu Chazarów/Kozarów pozostaje nierozstrzygnięte, a rozwiązanie tej kwestii może mieć niebagatelne znaczenie dla poznania etnogenezy tego ludu. Samo plemię wywodziło swą nazwę od bliżej nieznanego Kozara, którego ojcem był Togarma, prawnuk Noego w linii Jafeta. Kozar miałby być bratem Oguza, Bułgara, Ujura, Taurysa, Avara, Bizala, Tarny, Janura i Sawira, którzy z kolei mieliby być protoplastami Oguzów, Huno-bułgarów, Awarów i Sabirów oraz innych ludów tureckich. Wtrącenie o Kozarze pojawia się wyłącznie w odpowiedzi kagana chazarskiego na list wysłany przez przywódcę żydowskich Sefardyjczyków - Chasdaja ibn Szapruta przy omawianiu pochodzenia Chazarów. Nie mniej jednak postać ta to najprawdopodobniej wytwór średniowiecznej tradycji tworzenia eponimów dla danego ludu, a źródłosłów plemienny jest kompletnie inny. Oto niektóre proponowane etymologie: *Od perskiego słowa hâzâr (هزار) - "Tysiąc" *Od łacińskiego tytuł Caesar - "Cesarz" *Od tureckiego korzenia qaz / kaz - "Koczownik; Nomada" *Od tureckiego korzenia qas - "Uciskać; Napływać" Zarówno w źródłach bizantyńskich, jak i arabskich pojawia się niezależnie od siebie identyczna nazwa dla jednego i tego samego tureckiego plemienia, a stąd wniosek, że termin ten jest endoetnonimem, co oznacza, że Chazarzy sami siebie tak nazywali, a nie zostało im nadane to miano przez sąsiadów. Dlatego też uznawanie drugiej propozycji tureckiej od "ucisku" nadanej przypuszczalnie zdobywcom przez ich wasali jest kontrowersyjna. Chazarowie należeli do ludów ałtajskich stąd źródłosłowy łacińskie i irańskie również wydają się mało prawdopodobne. Nie mniej wiadomo, że lud ten miał ścisłe kontakt z irańskimi Alanami oraz władali wasalnym plemieniem Burtasów, którzy mogli mieć irańskie korzenie. Pewnym jest, że Chazarzy prowadzili koczowniczy tryb życia, co może dowodzić pierwszej etymologii tureckiej. 'Pochodzenie' Konkretne doprecyzowanie okoliczności w jakich przodkowie Chazarów porzucili swe najdawniejsze siedziby, aby po przebyciu bliżej nieznanej nam drogi migracyjnej pojawić się we wczesnym średniowieczu na północnym Kaukazie jest niemożliwe do ustalenia z powodu zbyt małej wiedzy badawczej o Chazarach, jak i braku wiarygodnych informacji w pisemnych źródłach historycznych z tamtych czasów, gdy Kaganat Chazarów przeżywał swoje lata świetności. Również czas trwania tego całego, a najpewniej złożonego procesu od opuszczenia praojczyzny do pojawienia się w Barsilii pozostaje jedynie tematem dyskusji. 'Etnogeneza' Ponad wszelką wątpliwość wiadomo, że plemię (przynajmniej pod taką nazwą) to nie było tubylcze, gdyż po pierwsze najstarsze pewne wzmianki pisemne o nim pochodzą dopiero z VII wieku naszej ery. Po drugie, tradycyjnie przypisywane im koczowiska były w okresie przed Wielką Wędrówką Ludów zdominowane w starożytności przez różne nacje etniczne przeważnie pochodzenia irańskiego i północnokaukaskiego. Klaudiusz Ptolemeusz w swej ,,Geografii" z 150 roku zanotował na późniejszych chazarskich i barsilskich skupiskach plemiona Udini, Serbi, Vales i Olonodae. Ptolemejscy Udini ''to najprawdopodobniej protoplaści współczesnych Udynów, zaś sarmackich ''Serbi ''z późniejszymi Białymi Serbami, którzy ulegli slawizacji. Identyfikacja pozostałych szczepów jest kontrowersyjna. Nie mniej historycy antyku nie zaświadczyli ani jednego ludu kaukaskiego, którego nazwa byłaby zbliżona do chazarskiego etnonimu. Po trzecie scena przedstawiająca Proto-bułgarskiego lub chazarskiego jeźdźca została uwieczniona na jednym z zabytków odkrytych w trakcie badań archeologicznych nad skarbem pereszczepińskim. Dzięki temu wiemy, że Chazarzy reprezentowali mongoloidalny typ antropologiczny nie spotykany wśród europejskich autochtonów (jedynym wyjątkiem są Lapończycy i Samojedzi przy czym ci pierwszy zamieszkują strefę podbiegunową, a ci drudzy wywodzą się z pogranicza Azji i Europy), a tak rozpowszechniony na Syberii i Dalekim Wschodzie skąd najprawdopodobniej się wywodzili. Z drugiej strony, ich nazwa plemienna ta mogła być znana znacznie wcześniej niż powszechnie się sądzi i była już znana po grecku, jako '''Akatziroi', a ustalenie kiedy pojawia się po raz pierwszy i w jakim kontekście może odegrać kluczową rolę w lokacji prakolebki proto-Chazarów. Za sprawą odpowiedzi kagana Józefa na List do Chazarów ''wysłany przez Chasdaja ibn Szapruta wiemy, że sami Chazarowie, a przynajmniej ich władcy uważali swój lud za potomków Jafeta - syna Noego uważanego za protoplastę ludów żyjących na północ od Bliskiego Wschodu - w linii jego wnuka Togarmy, który miałby być z kolei bezpośrednim przodkiem ludów zamieszkujących Azję Mniejszą (Frygów) oraz Zakaukazie (Ormian i Gruzinów). Nie mniej relacja chazarska połączyła go ze stepowymi ludami zachodniotureckimi (Oguzami, Ujgurami, Bułgarami, Sabirami i Awarami) - w tym nimi samymi oraz mieszkańcami Krymu (Taurami). 'Teoria huńska' W drugiej połowie VI wieku n.e łaciński dziejopisarz - Jordanes napisał kronikę ,,''Getica" opisującą historię Ostrogotów i Wizygotów, w której zawarł też pisemne relacje wcześniejszych autorów, które bezpowrotnie zaginęły - ,,Historię Gotów" Kasjodora oraz "Historii bizantyńskiej i Attylii" Priskosa. W zachowanej relacji Priskosa z V wieku na dworze czwartego chana huńskiego - Attylii pojawia się postać Karadacha, który pełnił funkcje namiestnicze nad huńskim plemieniem Akatziroi. Istnieje kontrowersyjna teoria tłumacząca ten etnonim, jako zlepkę tureckiego słowa - ,,Ak(a)" (,,Biali") i zniekształconej przez greckiego kronikarza nazwy plemiennej Chazarów (Khazari) tłumacząc to greckie słowo, jako "Biali Chazarowie". W folklorze ludów ałtajskich kolor biały funkcjonuje, jako symbol kierunku zachodniego i wskazuje na lokację "Białych Chazarów" gdzieś na zachodnich stepach. Z drugiej jednak strony ten kolorystyczny przydomek towarzyszy często eponomicznym przodkom późniejszych narodów (por. Biali Serbowie i Biała Serbia oraz Biali Chorwacji i Biała Chorwacja). W tym wypadku Biali Chazarzy nie byli Chazarami, lecz ludem który dał im początek (czyli Proto-Chazarami). Jeśli uznać założenie to za prawdopodobne to nie tylko dowodzi ono istnienia tego etnonimu już w późnym antyku, ale również pozwala otworzyć kwestię możliwego związku między Hunami, a Chazarami. We wczesnym średniowieczu na Kaukazie i Powołżu żyli tzw. Hunowie Dagestańscy (którzy stworzyli nawet własne państwo), Barsilowie i Sabirowie zaliczani przez ówczesnych do ludów huńskich. Za potomków Hunów powszechnie uważa się także tureckich Protobułgarów (znanych również pod nazwą Huno-bułgarów) dzielących się na Sangurów, Onogurów, Utigurów i Kutigurów. W odpowiedzi Kagana Józefa na list do Chazarów Chasdaja ibn Szapruta jest naznaczone ścisłe pokrewieństwo należących do Hunów Bułgarów i Sabirów/Sawirów z Chazarami, gdyż przodkowie tych trzech ludów (Kozar, Bulgar i Sawir) w mniemaniu chazarskiego elity byli braćmi posiadającymi wspólnego ojca. Może to oznaczać, że Chazarzy uważali samych siebie za lud należący do tego samego działu, co Bułgarzy i Sabirzy (do Hunów?). Trzeba pamiętać wszak, że do tej samej linii jafetytów zaliczono także na pewno tureckich, lecz z całą pewnością niehuńskich Oguzów, Ujgurów i Awarów. 'Teoria turkucko-oguzyjska' W 555 lub 554 roku n.e z południowo-centralnych stepów Azji napłynął z północy ałtajski lud barbarzyński, który przeszedł do historii, jako Göktürkowie, choć współcześnie częściej są znani pod etnonimem - "Turkuci". Turkutowie na drodze licznych wojen i podbojów stworzyli euroazjatyckie supermocarstwo w szczytowym momencie sięgające na zachodzie południowej Ukrainy, a na wschodzie zachodniej części Mandżurii (dzisiejsze północne Chiny) w historiografii nazywane I Kaganatem Tureckim rządzone przez 8 potężnych władców z dynastii Ashina korzystających z tytułu kagana. Jednak gwałtowne podboje do jakich dochodziło za panowania Muqana doprowadziły do nasilenia się obcych wpływów kulturowo-językowych w imperium (głównie chińskich, mongolskich i indoeuropejskich), a to ostatecznie doprowadziło nie tylko do załamania się wspólnoty politycznej, ale i etnicznej wśród Turkutów, którzy po ostatecznym rozpadzie imperium w 599 roku podzielili się na dwa odłamy: zachodni i wschodni. Ten pierwszy wyemigrował na nizinę turańską i był znany w następnych dekadach, jako Zachodni Turkuci lub Oguzowie (Od tur. Oğur/Oğuz - "plemię") oraz wspólnie z Karłukami i Dulutami byli głównymi ludami wielonarodowego Kaganatu Zachodniotureckiego. Gdy jednak i to państwo rozpadło się na niezależne chanaty Oguzyjczycy - wobec braku wewnętrznej jedności - założyli między Morzem Kaspijskim, a Jeziorem Aralskim luźną konfederację blisko spokrewnionych nacji tureckich znaną średniowiecznym Chińczykom, jako tielè jiǔxìng (鐵勒 九姓). Jednym z plemion wschodzących w skład związku byli niejacy ,,Qazar/Kasar" (葛薩; dosł. Ko-sa; por. oboczna nazwa Chazarów - Kozarzy/Kozarowie) łączeni z rekonstruowanym pierwotnym etnonimem Chazarów - *Qasar. Analogiczne słowo - Qasar - pojawia się na tzw. inskrypcjach z Tariat odnalezionych w północno-centralnej Mongolii w czasach ujgurskiego panowania nad tymi ziemiami. Odnaleziona stela jest przykładem zastosowania starotureckiego alfabetu orchońskiego i zaświadcza walki wewnętrzne w kaganacie, w których udział wziął bliżej nieznany Qasar. W X wieku n.e, gdy Kaganat Chazarski upadł, a część Chazarów przeniosła się na Ruś, gdzie wykształciła się judeo-turecka społeczność kijowska. Z tego okresu pochodzi tzw. List Kijowski najprawdopodobniej napisany przez żydów chazarskiego pochodzenia podpisany runami tureckimi. Dowodzi to znajomości alfabetu orchońskiego wśród przynajmniej części Chazarów. Pismo to zostało stworzone i było używane przez Turkutów, których potomkami byli właśnie Oguzowie. Z tych specyficznych znaków nie korzystali zaś Hunowie (Bułgarzy), których wszelkie pozostałości piśmiennicze są napisane w języku średniogreckim (m. in. inskrypcja z Filippi). Może do dowodzić głębszych związków Chazarów z Oguzami, a niżeli Hunami. Wiadomo, że niektóre ludy oguzyjskie w wyniku stopniowego przekształcania się luźnej konfederacji plemiennej w faktyczny byt państwowy z czasem wyłamały się ze związku Tielè Jiǔxìng. Przykładem są tutaj Pieczyngowie i Turcy Seldżuccy. Istnieje więc możliwość - biorąc pod uwagę wcześniej wspomniane argumenty - że turkuccy Qazar/Kasar w VI/VII wieku n.e odłączyli się od oguzyjskiego związku plemiennego i wyemigrowali z niziny turańskiej do Brasilii, gdzie byli znani późniejszym kronikarzom, jako Chazarowie. Istnieje kilka argumentów wysnuwanych przeciwko turkijsko-oguzyjskiej etnogenezie Chazarów. Po pierwsze w chińskich źródłach nazwę plemienną Chazarejczyków (w chiń. Kěsà lub Hěsà) poprzedza zawsze przymiotnik Tūjué (z chiń. Tūjué Kěsà bù 突厥可薩部 lub Tūjué Hésà 突厥曷薩), który odnosi się do ich tureckości i nie towarzyszy etnonimowi Kazar, co podważa identyfikacje obydwóch ludów. Dodatkowo enigmatyczne Qasar znane z ujgurskich inskrypcji z Tariat może odnosić się nazwy własnej jakiegoś plemienia, ale równie dobrze mogło być wyłącznie imieniem bliżej nieznanego władcy. Po drugie nie wiadomo dokładnie, kto pisał tzw. List Kijowski, choć bez najmniejszych wątpliwości byli to wyznawcy judaizmu (tekst był napisany alfabetem hebrajskim - językiem religii mojżeszowej - a jedynie został podpisany po orchońsku) zamieszkujący Kijów. Równie dobrze mogło to być grupa etniczna zjudaizowana przez Chazarów np. odłam Oguzów, gdyż Oguzowie i Chazarowie żyli po sąsiedzku. Niezależne od tego jakiej narodowości byli autory listu to pojawiają się w nim imiona pochodzenia tureckiego: Gostata, Kyabar, Manas, Manar i Kofin. Zwolennicy teorii o huńskim rodowodzie Chazarów identyfikują ich z Akatziroi. O ile samo wliczanie tego enigmatycznego ludów do Hunów nie jest jeszcze jakimś niepodważalnym dowodem, gdyż termin ten w późniejszych czasach był synonimem barbarzyńcy (nadany został m. in. Awarom) tak sama relacja o Akatziroi powstała w V wieku n.e, a rozpad Kaganatu tureckiego i przybliżony czas wykształcenia się Oguzów to przełom VI i VII wieku zdaje się być kłopotliwa. Jednak najpoważniejszym dowodem przeciwko postulowanej etnogenezie są relacje arabskich kronikarzy (Al-Istakhriego i Al-Masudiego), w których język chazarski (patrz: język) jest odmienny niż oguzyjski, a za to przypomina proto-bułgarski. 'Krytyka i teoria wieloetniczna' Nie istnieje żaden, nie podważalny dowód na huńskość Chazarów. Teoria opiera się w zasadzie na czysto-hipotetycznym połączeniu bliżej nieznanych nam Akatziroi z późniejszym etnonimem Chazarów. Równie dobrze mogą się za nim kryć znani z kroniki Jordanesa Akacyrowie. Co prawda arabski dziejopisarz Al-Istakhri zaświadczył podobieństwo, a wręcz identyczność języka chazarskiego z językiem proto-bułgarskim (patrz: język), ale Al-Istakhri działał w X wieku n.e, a huno-bułgarscy Utigurzy zostali włączeni do kaganatu już w VII wieku i byli odtąd znani, jako Czarni Bułgarzy. Tak więc językowe podobieństwa mogą wynikać z długoletniej koegzystencji obu ludów w jednym państwie, a nie z czystego pokrewieństwa. Również teza oguzyjska nie jest zadowalająca. Przeciwko łączeniu oguzyjskich Kasarów z enigmatycznymi Chazarami świadczy odmienność obu etnonimów w ujęciu chińskim (patrz: wyżej) oraz brak identyfikacji obu ludów w źródłach bizantyńskich czy persko-arabskich, chociaż zarówno muzułmanie, jak i Grecy wiedzieli o istnieniu obydwóch ludów. Jeśli nawet przyjąć, że runy tureckie widniejące na Liście Kijowskim są chazarskim zabytkiem piśmienniczym to można równie dobrze założyć, że sąsiedztwo Chazarów i Oguzów mogło zaowocować zaadoptowaniem pisma Turkutów przez Chazarów za pośrednictwem Tielè Jiǔxìng. Analiza tytułów, imion i nazw chazarskich z okresu sprzed przyjęcia judaizmu przez rządzącą elite dowodzi, że bez najmniejszych wątpliwości byli tureckojęzyczni, ale przyporządkowanie ich języka danej grupie języków tureckich (przyp. Obecnie wyróżnia się: grupę huno-bułgarską, oguzyjską/zachodnioturecką, kipczacką, wschodnioturecką, syberyjską i hipotetyczne Argu) nie jest już takie oczywiste. Wiemy natomiast, że Proto-chazarowie - niezależnie od tego, kim tak naprawdę byli - w trakcie tworzenia swego kaganatu zetknęli się z wieloma plemionami tureckimi i nie-tureckimi o odmiennym pochodzeniu, języku i kulturze zróżnicowanymi ponadto również religijnie, a z którymi najprawdopodobniej koegzystowali w harmonii pod panowaniem wspólnych władców, co z kolei służyło przemieszaniu się etnicznemu czego efektem mogli byli późniejsi Chazarzy. Przypuszczalnie (choć jest to tylko nieuzasadnione przypuszczenie) więc mógł istnieć jakiś proto-chazarski rdzeń z grupy tureckiej, który po wzbogaceniu o nowe, nie-rodzime elementy przypuszczalnie pochodzenia irańskiego (Alanowie i być może Burtas), północnokaukaskiego (Awarowie kaukascy, Udyni), słowiańskiego (Polanie, Siewierzanie, Wiatycze, Słowianie dońscy i Radymicze), ugrofińskiego (Mandziarowie i być może Burtas), ewentualnie odmiennie tureckiego (Pieczyngowie i Baszkirzy), a być może nawet germańskiego (Goci krymscy) i żydowskiego (żydowscy uciekinierzy z Bizancjum i Persji, a nawet 10 zaginionych plemion Izraela). Ugodowo, hipotetycznie można przyjąć, że owi hipotetyczni "Proto-Chazarowie" również byli efektem asymilacji. Nie wykluczone, że pod koniec IV wieku n.e na stepy europejskie napłynęło jakieś huńskie plemię Akatziroi ("Białych Chazarów"?), które mogło przekazać swój etnonim późniejszym, oguzyjskim Kasarom/Qasarom, którzy teoretycznie opuścili nizinę turańską w VI - VII wieku n.e i przemieszali się z Akatziroi oraz być może innymi nacjami wcześniejszymi od Chazarów. Przy zaakceptowaniu tego hipotetycznego wariantu pogodzona 'Wędrówka od prakolebki do Barsilii' Zrekonstruowanie wędrówki jaką przebyli allochtoniczni przodkowie późniejszych Chazarów od pierwotnych siedzib zlokalizowanych w Azji począwszy aż na Barsilii - położonej w północnej części Kaukazu - skończywszy, a tym bardziej ustalenie czasu trwania tej zbiorowej migracji jest niezwykle trudne, gdyż na obecną chwilę środowiska badawcze nie dysponują ani jednym źródłem pisemnym poruszającym kwestie pochodzenia Chazarów. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest odpowiedź kagana Józefa na List do Chazarów, ale ujmuje genezę plemienia w iście biblijny, nierealny sposób. Kozarowie posługiwali się jakimś językiem tureckimi - czego dowodzi etymologia ich imion i tytułów, a prekursorem wszystkich języków z turkijskiej rodziny językowej był proto-turecki, którego z kolei najdawniejsi użytkownicy zamieszkiwali Azję Centralną na wschód od indoeuropejskich ludów irańskich i plemion tocharskich - przypuszczalnie okolicę Ałtaju - azjatyckiego pasma górskiego. W tym wypadku najwcześniejsi Chazarejczycy - a przynajmniej ich przodkowie - mogli w okresie starożytności zamieszkiwać przygraniczny obszar dzisiejszej Rosji, Chin, Kazachstanu i Mongolii aczkolwiek niekoniecznie, gdyż za sprawą migracji i podbojów ludów rdzennie tureckich ( w tym m. in. Dinglingów, Telesów, Hunów, Turkutów i Turków Seldżuckich) asymilacji ulegli wcześniejsi tubylcy posiadający zgoła odmienne pochodzenie (m. in. sarmaccy Roksolanowie wchłonięci przez huńskich Utigurów). Zwolennicy teorii huńskiej i turkucko-oguzyjskiej są zgodni pod względem lokalizacji możliwej prakolebki, ale zdania na temat dalszych losów Pra-Kozarów od momentu opuszczenia pierwotnych siedzib pozostają podzielone. Teoria huńska rozpatruje tą kwestię następująco: *Po opuszczeniu praojczyzny z czasem wysunęli się dalej na północny wschód i byli jednym z huńskich plemion, które w III wieku p.n.e zjednoczył Touman lub jego syn Modu-chan w ponadplemienną konfederacje Xiongnu; *Po rozpadzie związku plemiennego na odłam północny i południowy w II wieku n.e uznali panowanie Punu i następnych chanów Xiongnu Północnych; *Wobec ostatecznego upadku Xiongnu Północnych w 118 roku n.e przodkowie Chazarów zostali wyparci przez Xianbei do doliny rzeki Lli; *Następnie odeszli na zachód i po przekroczeniu gór Tienszan w 153 znaleźli się nad Morzem Kaspijskim, gdzie zostali zaświadczeni przez Klaudiusza Ptolemeusza, jako Huni; *W latach 370-371 n.e już ukształtowani etnicznie Biali Chazarowie wspólnie z innymi plemionami huńskimi rozgromili Alanów i Ostrogotów zalewając wówczas stepy europejskie. Proto-Chazarom przypadła Barsilia. Od czasów zasiedlenia Barsilii Biali Chazarowie - znani również pod etnonimem Akatziroi - mieliby być jednym z plemion tworzących chanat huński, a po jego upadku stworzyli własny kaganat, zmieszali się z innymi ludami i ostatecznie przekształcili się w średniowiecznych Chazarów. Zupełnie inaczej przedstawia ich długą wędrówkę teoria turkucko-oguzyjska: *Po opuszczeniu praojczyzny z czasem wywędrowali daleko na północ - mniej więcej tam, gdzie północna część azjatyckiego pasu stepowego przecina się z południowosyberyjską strefą Tajgi. *Pozostawali w swej nowej ojczyźnie aż do powstania na stepach hegemonii Rouranów między IV, a VI wiekiem n.e, których stali się wasalami; *W 545 roku n.e - Bumyn, wódź Turkutów na wskutek upokorzenia jakiego dostał do Rouranów, dokonał udanej inwazji na stepach, wypędził Awarów i na ich ziemiach stworzył Kaganat Turecki. *W 599 roku n.e - Kaganat Turecki został podzielony na wschodni i zachodni. W tym drugim rolę dominującą odgrywali Zachodni Turkuci, czyli ogniwo pośrednie między wcześniejszymi Turkutami, a późniejszymi Oguzami. *W 657 roku n.e - ostatecznie upadł również Kaganat Zachodnioturecki, a ocalali Zachodni Turkuci przenieśli się na nizinę turańską, gdzie jako Oguzowie założyli konfederacje Tielè Jiǔxìng w skład, której weszło również uformowane wówczas etnicznie oguzyjskie plemię ,,Qazar/Kasar" (葛薩) *Po 657 n.e Kasar przenieśli się w bliżej nieokreślonym czasie przenieśli się na drugą stronę Morza Kaspijskiego, czyli do Barsilii, gdzie byli odtąd znani, jako Chazarowie. W zależności od uznanej teorii okres zasiedlenia północnego Kaukazu przez Chazarów przypada na końcówkę IV (teoria huńska) lub na co najmniej drugą połowę VII (teoria turkucko-oguzyjska) wieku n.e. 'Kultura materialna' Informacje na temat kultury materialnej średniowiecznych Chazarów czerpiemy głównie ze znalezisk i prac archeologicznych, a w mniejszym stopniu również z historycznych źródeł pisanych przez bizantyńskich Greków i Arabów. 'Miasta Chazaskie' 'Itil'Archeowieści.pl - Stolica żydowskich władców stepu odkryta? Od około 800 roku n.e. stolicą państwa Chazarów było położone niedaleko Morza Kaspijskiego Itil. Przypuszczalnie to właśnie jego ruiny odkryto – jak twierdzą rosyjscy archeolodzy (np. Dmitrij Wasiliew, profesor uniwersytetu w Astrachaniu) – niedaleko współczesnego Astrachania. Podczas wykopalisk archeologicznych trwających dziewięć lat odkryto fundamenty trójkątnej fortecy wykonanej z wypalonych cegieł, a także pozostałości po zabudowaniach w kształcie jurt. Dowodem wysnuwanym przez rosyjskich badaczy na to jest fakt, że zgodnie z chazarskim prawem wypalanej cegły można było używać tylko w stolicy. Poza tym lokalizacja miasta pasuje też do informacji z arabskich, żydowskich i europejskich kronik. Z tym, że odkryte ruiny to pozostałość zaginionej stolicy Chazarów, zgadza się również Amerykanin Kevin Brook - autor książki „The Jews of Khazaria” (Żydzi Chazarii). Itil miało około 60 tysięcy mieszkańców różnych narodowości i wyznań. Było ważnym punktem, w którym Jedwabny Szlak łączył się z innymi szlakami handlowymi wiodącymi na północ i zachód. Dzięki temu Chazarowie zgromadzili wielkie bogactwa. Rosyjscy archeolodzy znaleźli ceramikę z różnych stron świata, a także zbroje, przedmioty z drewna i szkła, biżuterię oraz naczynia do transportowania cennych balsamów. 'Sarkel'Khazaria.com - Sarkel Tworzący w XII wieku n.e kijowski duchowny, a zarazem najsłynniejszy ruski dziejopisarz - Nestor zaświadczył w swym najważniejszym dziele - ,,Powieści minionych lat" wyprawę wareskiego kniazia Światosława z dynastii Rurykowiczów na Kaganat chazarski w trakcie, której miał zwyciężyć Chazarów oraz ich sojuszników: Jasów (Alanów) i Kasogów/Kosagów (Czerkiesów), a także zniszczyć ich główny gród - ,,Białą Wieżę". Ów miasto łączy się często z Sarkelem - jednym z trzech głównych ośrodków administracyjnych stepowego państwa, którego nazwa w języki tureckim oznacza dosłownie ,,Białym Domem". Spośród wszystkich zbadanych przez współczesną naukę stanowisk przypisywanych Chazarom najwięcej materiału badawczego dostarczyły badaczom ruiny średniowiecznego Sarkelu. Prace archeologiczne nad pozostałościami miasta nigdy nie zostały w pełni ukończone i nie jest możliwe przeprowadzenie dalszych badań w związku z zalaniem stanowiska w 1952 roku po ukończeniu budowy nowego zbiornika wodnego dla Cymlanska. Dotychczasowy stan badań zawdzięczamy sowieckim archeologom - Michaiłowi Artamonowi, Swietłanowi A. Pletnyjowi i Pawłowi A. Rappoportowi, którzy badali architekturę Sarkelu oraz odnalezione w nim artefakty w latach 30, 40 i 50 XX wieku. Twierdza zawierała w sobie 4 wieże i 2 bramy oraz cytadelę położoną w jej południowo-wschodniej części. Sarkel był jedną z miejscowości leżących na jedwabnym szlaku handlowym w związku z czym karawany często przejeżdżały przez ten region. Udało się nawet zidentyfikować sarkelski karawanseraj. Początkowo sarkelskie mieszkania zaopatrzone były w otwarte palenisko w centrum, ale od X wieku wiele domów posiadało bardziej zaawansowane piece, które znajdowały się w rogu, a nie na środku domostw. Miasto pozostawało wieloreligijne, a zamieszkiwali je pogańscy szamaniści, żydzi oraz chrześcijanie. Głównym zajęciem mieszkańców było rzemiosło czego świadectwem są liczne pozostałości po średniowiecznych kuźniach i warsztatach, w których produkowano m. in. naczynia kuchenne, biżuterię (bransolety, pierścionki, kolczyki), klamry do paska i ceramikę, ale też handel czego dowodem jest obecność towarów przywiezionych z innych miast kaganatu chazarskiego i Cesarstwa Wschodniorzymskiego oraz wspomniane już karawany kupieckie. W tym miejscu i jego pobliżu odkryto wiele średniowiecznych grobów szkieletowych - Szczątki ludzkie w znaczącej części reprezentowały typ europoidalny, ale występowały też takie o mongoloidalnej antropologii, co sugeruje, że miasto było zdominowane przez europejskich przybyszów, a Chazarowie stanowili w nim mniejszość. Zgodnie z treścią greckiego dzieła geograficzno-historiograficznego ,,De administrando imperio" spisanego przez samego cesarza wschodniorzymskiego - Konstantyna VII Porfirogenetę za panowania basileusa Teofila niewymieniony z imienia kagan chazarski poprosił władcę Konstantynopola o przysłanie mu greckich inżynierów, którzy pomogliby nieobeznanym z zakładaniem stałych siedzib koczownikom przy budowie warowni, która w związku z exodusem ugryjskich Węgrów (Mandziarów) na zachód obroniłaby główne, kaukaskie koczowiska Chazarów przed możliwą inwazją z północy. Teofil - dla którego Chazarzy byli naturalnymi sojusznikami przeciwko Kalifatowi Abbasydów - wyraził na to zgodę i wysłał za Morze Czarne swego najlepszego architekta Petronasa Kamaterosa, który wywiązał się z zadania. Warownia została zbudowana z wapienia i białych cegieł (stąd "biały dom") oraz założona nad Donem, a co za tym idzie leżała na otworzonym w 838 szlaku handlowym rozciągającym się od Skandynawii aż po Trację. Przyczyniło się to do szybkiego rozwoju, a w ostateczności do przekształcenia się zapory dla najeźdźców w ważny ośrodek administracyjny, gospodarczy i wojskowy (stacjonowali tam pieczyńscy i oguzyjscy najemnicy). Co ważniejsze jednak bizantyńska interwencja była preludium odnowienia wpływów greckiej kultury w Europie Wschodniej, która tam upadła od czasów zniszczenia Królestwa Bosporańskiego przez Ostrogotów Hermanaryka i późniejszego upadku nadczarnomorskich greckich polis pod ciosami Hunów. Sarkel został zdobyty przez Rusinów Świętosława I w 965 roku n.e. 'Samander' 'Atil' 'Balanjra' ''Khazaran Kultura Saltowo-majaki. 'Dzieje polityczne' 'Typ antropologiczny' 'Język' 'Religia' 'Dziedzictwo' 'Znani Chazarowie' *'Bulan''' (panował przypuszczalnie na przełomie VIII i IX wieku n.e) - jeden z nielicznych władców świata, który konwertował się na judaizm. Zasłynął, jako kagan chazarski, który uczynił z judaizmu rabinicznego lub karaimskiego oficjalną religię państwową Kaganatu Chazarów. *'Józef '(panował w IX wieku n.e) szerzej znany, jako kagan Józef - ostatni lub jeden z ostatnich władców Kaganatu Chazarskiego. Znany głównie z odpowiedzi na list przywódcy żydowskich Sefardyjczyków - Chasdaja ibn Szapruta, która stanowi ważne źródło historyczne odnośnie Chazarii, zwłaszcza do okresu na krótko przed upadkiem. *'Leon IV Chazar' (panował w latach: 750 - 780 n.e) - 19 cesarz wschodniorzymski (nie wliczając uzurpatorów). Syn poprzedniego władcy - Konstantyna V Kopronima, który zasłynął z tymczasowego zażegnania konfliktu religijnego między ikonklastami, a ikonodulami i zesłania spiskujących przeciwko niemu braci na Krym. Jego ojciec należał do dynastii izauryjskiej, która była rodem pochodzenia syryjskiego, lecz matka - Tzitzak - była córką kagana Chazarów. Tak więc był na pół-Chazarem, jak sugeruje z resztą przydomek. *'Barjik' - najsłynniejszy przywódca sił chazarskich w okresie wojen chazarsko-arabskich. Był synem bliżej nieznanego kagana, który w 730 najechał na Kalifat Umajjadów odnosząc zwycięstwo nad Arabami w bitwie pod Ardabil, zabijając namiestnika Armenii i Zakaukazia - Al-Jarraha ibn Abdallaha oraz ucinając mu głowę. Zginął w bitwie pod Bajarwanem. *'Bulchar' - przywódca sił chazarskich w okresie wielkiej wojny między Persją Sasanidów, a Bizancjum. Był sojusznikiem cesarza Herakliusza I w imieniu, którego zdobył i zniszczył dzisiejszą stolicę Gruzji, a wówczas miasto stołeczne gruzińskiego księstwa Kartalii - Tbilisi. Porwał w charakterze jeńca wojennego - Suzannę, siostrę władcy Kartalii, w której zakochał się bez odwzajemnienia kagan chazarski i którą chciał poślubić. Jednak dziewczyna popełniła samobójstwo w trakcie drogi do Chazarii, a gdy Bulchar przekazał swemu panu złą wiadomość został skazany przez niego na karę śmierci za niedopilnowanie panny młodej. *'Pesakh' - przywódca sił chazarskich za panowania kagana Józefa w imieniu, którego zwyciężył kniazia ruskiego - Olega. Przypisy Kategoria:Ludy tureckie Kategoria:Hunowie Kategoria:Do rozwinięcia w najbliższym czasie